Sk8er Boy Not so much
by Child of the Night13
Summary: "...You know if you keep on doing it wrong you'll eventually fall and break your neck." Butch growls, shutting his eyes tight, he knows fully well who's voice that belongs too. "Thanks for the tip, hag." KaoruXButch. One-shot. For KaoruLovesButchieBoy


**This story is for KaoruLovesButchieBoy**

**One-shot**

**A/N: Butch knows about Buttercup's identity. He knows that she is also Kaoru. **

**Enjoy:)**

_**Sk8er Boy? Not so much.**_

* * *

_**"He was a skater boy,she said, "See ya later, boy."**_

_**He wasn't good enough for he's a superstar**_

_**Slammin' on his guitar**_

_**Does your pretty face see what he's worth?"**_

_**~Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne**_

_**~0~0~0~0~0~**_

"Stupid monkey," Butch grumbles under his breath kicking a small pebble further down the sidewalk. "Thinking he can control me, well guys what? I do whatever the hell I want!"

Right after those old hangs of the Powerbutt girls defeated (and humiliated) them, Mojo Jojo wanted the brothers to be stronger, to discipline them and unfortunately for Butch Jojo that means _rules. _Hands in his pockets he walks further down reaching to where the pebble landed.

Butch stops glaring down on the pebble, picturing the monkey's ugly face and his brothers (who surprisingly actually _agreed _with Jojo) he kicks the pebble again. The small round rock flies farther down the sidewalk at an immense speed, crashing straight to a car side window cracking it.

Butch blinks, staring at the web from of the cracks then shrugs. Not his problem, the idiot shouldn't have even parked on the red line, anyway.

He turns down the street which welcomes him with the blast of bass guitar and drums. Following the music Butch winded up next to a small skate shop right in between a salon and a bakery, which smells like burning bread.

It's an ordinary skate shop, cashier visible through the door windows, walls decorated with posters of different bands, one wall full with full and half skateboards and in the middle gear and equipment for skating. Butch eyes the full skateboards through the display window, _ready to ride_, he smirks. Pushing the door open Butch steps in and cringes.

The heavy rock music fills his ears to the top, Butch covers his ears. "Gah! Would someone turn that thing down!"

Like magic, the volume decreases just enough to have a normal voice conversation. "Not cool, dude. That was blasting in the middle of a great guitar solo." says the cashier. Butch, rubbing his ear looks up.

The cashier, a young man with frizzy curly hair sitting comfortable behind the display cast holding up a magazine that looks suspiciously like a playboy magazine.

Butch narrows his eyes, _like I care_."Whatever, dude. Keep it down though I can hear it a mile away."

The cashier shrugs, "Suit yourself, kid."

Butch huffs then swiftly makes his way to the back of the store. Twenty skateboards on display looks down on him, anticipating which one of them will be chosen to go home.

"Mmhmm..." mumbles the green-eyed boy, looking at each skateboard.

They come in many colors; black, red, blue, yellow, navy blue, crimson red, purple and even pink and with glitter.

None captures his attention.

Through the corner of his eye he captures a skateboard figure. Butch turns and stares. Leaning lazily against the wall, utterly alone, is a green skateboard with both rims covered in black running along the sides and curving inward to the center.

"Oh, yes." Butch smiles, he quickly goes and grabs it, examining it closely.

He then turns back tot he cashier, tucking the skateboard under his arm he makes is way toward him.

"Forty bucks." He said without looking up from his magazine. Butch immediately frowns, forty bucks! Yo, seriously! He shakes his head.

_Step one: Conversation_

"So, you get any other customers here?" He asks looking around the room.

The man shrugs, "No so much now in days. Since that new mall opened up a few weeks ago these streets have been quiet. But I still get business, ya know?"

"Even when you're blasting a Metallica song?"

The guys chuckles, "Even that, kid."

Butch then notices a poster out of place, he smirks.

_Step two: Common_

"Ah!" He points to the poster. "You like the Powerpuffs, huh." The guys looks up from his magazine to his poster, "Oh, yeah! Who doesn't? They are amazing, and not to mention gorgeous."

_Mmhmm let me think-me, _thought Butch then frowns. _Creep, there too young for you. _

_Step three: Distraction_

He gives a glance on the display window and a mila-second later turns back, eyes widen. "Oh my god! Look! Look! Its the Powerpuff Girls!" He yells pointing enthusiastically out the store.

The creep scrambles off his seat practically running to the window, pressing his red face on the glass. "Where? Where?"

A sudden laughter answers back, the guys looks back at Butch but he's already running down the street. "Hey!" the man yells after the bad boy criminal, Butch snickers, "Idiot."

* * *

_**~0~0~0~0~0~**_

Butch comes to a stop, laughing breathlessly until his stomach hurts. "Oh what a loser!" he cracks up again. He sighs deeply, filling his sore lungs with some fresh air. He stopped right in the middle of a park; big green trees, small pathways with benches, green hilltops and next to him a skating rank.

He looks down on his new toy tuck protectively under his arm, "How hard can it be."

He settles the skateboard down, placing his left leg in front while his right rests down on the tail . He wiggles around feeling the movement of the board. Butch then takes off his leg from the tail and pushes forward-_hard. _

"Whoa!" he cries feeling the board disappear beneath him sending him flat on his back. "...Ow." he whimpers head spinning and his vision gets blurry.

"...You know if you keep on doing it wrong you'll eventually fall and break your neck."

Butch growls, shutting his eyes tight, he knows fully well who's voice that belongs too. "Thanks for the tip, hag."

Butch then opens his eyes, while Kaoru narrows her own, looking down on him. In her hands she clutches her own skateboard.

"Whatever, idiot-keep on falling for all I care."

She moves aside, letting her skateboard fall to the floor and rides off the other direction.

Butch grumbles, "Show off." He gets up slowly dusting himself off, he quickly makes a grab for his skateboard again.

"Alright, lets do this." He settles the board down, positioning his left in front while the other stays on the ground. "You got this Butch."

He pushes forwards.

And falls.

He gets up again, positions his footing.

And falls, again.

He tries it again

Falling again.

And again.

And falling yet again.

* * *

_**~0~0~0~0~0~**_

Kaoru, watching from the bench across the skate rank, had enough. Obviously the guy has no clue what he's doing. Though she gives him credit-most beginners give up easily. This guy, however is sticking up to it.

She watches again another failing attempt and actually flinches seeing Butch land on his head.

"Ouch. The guy is gonna get brain damage." The thought of helping him did cross her mind but she shook that idea away. He is her enemy, and besides its funny seeing him fall helplessly. It's certainly making her day.

Lately it seems that crime had disappear-no emergency calls from the mayor or Peach's inner alarm system for danger turned on.

Of course the girls couldn't be happier but day after day-life just gets boring.

Seeing Butch struggle with a skateboard must be the biggest excitement she has seen in days.

"Ahh!" Kaoru quickly glance back at Butch. He was sprawling on the floor, clutching his knee. "Ugh, idiot." She rolls her eyes skywards, _I cannot believe what I'm about to do. _She growls loudly, getting up and placing her skateboard down.

She position her right foot in front and pushes lightly with her left. She pushes three times before placing her foot back on the tail and twist her right leg more inward on the board.

"This better be good," she mumbles coming closer to the fallen boy.

* * *

_**~0~0~0~0~0~**_

"Owww," Butch whimpers clutching his knee. Tears threat to leak out of his close eyelids but Butch force them back, he will not cry! Boys do not cry!

"Need a hand?"

The green-eyed Ruff growls, "What you want, Buttercup."

"Shhh! Not that loud!" Butch looks at her questioningly. She rolls her eyes, "Not everyone knows I'm BC too, so shut up and get up!" She sticks out her hand toward him. Butch looks at her hand then back at her before taking her hand.

Kaoru grunts forcing him up, "Man, what do you eat? Hamburgers?"

Butch laughs sarcastically. "Yeah, sure. More like whatever we can find. Or steal." He says dusting himself off and rubbing his probably swollen knee. Kaoru eyes shift to the floor, _Oh that's...sad. _

She shakes her head, "How's the knee?"

Butch shrugs, "Not sure." He walks to the wooden bench, placing his right leg and rolls up his pants. "Oh, will you look at that."

Kaoru frowns, "Wha-Oh!"

A small yet deep cut adores his knee, scratch like someone tally on his skin. Blood protrude from the wound, leaking further down his leg."Nice isn't it." Butch smirks realizing Kaoru uneasy stare.

She rolls her eyes, "You better get that cleaned up. Come on." She stares walking away while Butch stares confusingly. "Huh?" He called back to her, Kaoru waves her hand indicating for him to waits by the water fountain when Butch catch up, "Took you long enough."

She points at the bench next to the fountain, "Sit." Butch grumbles but sits down placing his injured leg on e bench. "Roll up your pants"

"Now look-"

"I said roll up your pants." says Kaoru sternly. She takes out a small wipe from her emergency bag, (you never know when you'll fall of the skateboard even if you've had it for four years) and a bandage.

Grumbling Butch complies, rolling his pants up his knee exposing the cut, Kaoru then cleans it, smirking every time Butch flinches, and finishes off by placing the bandage.

She straightens up examine her work, "There that should do it. Don't you dare taking that bandage off until a week pass by."

Rolling down his pants, Butch frowns at her, "Yeah, whatever." He stands up and leaves, back to his skateboard. Kaoru huffs, "Some thank you."

* * *

_**~0~0~0~0~0~**_

Butch is very much mad.

No, screw that! He's beyond mad_, furious _is the word.

Who does Butterbutt think she is!?

Bad he had to fall, again, and cut himself, it's absurd that of all people-it has to be _her _to help him. Him? Her arch-enemy! And his somewhat of a crush! (though he never admit it to anyone, not even his brothers) _Aaagh!_

He fist clench to his sides as he walks back to his skateboard. _Stupid board_, he growls.

He steps on the tail, a little harder than necessary, then picks up the board, tucking it under his arm. He wipes his dark bangs back into place before walking the opposite direction to the park's exit.

"Hey!"

Butch ignores it.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Again, Butch continues to walk, taking no notice of the annoying voice.

He then hears the rolling of wheels over the sidewalk coming closer and suddenly Kaoru blocks him.

"Stop." She whispers, clutching his arm. Butch narrows his eyes, "What, Butterbutt."

Catching her breath she manages to squeak out, "I-anhelyou,idit!"

"What?"

Kaoru rolls her eyes, "I said I can help you, idiot!"

Now it Butch's turn to roll his eyes, "Now why would you do that? You know what, forget it! I don't want your help!"

"Okay then, fine. I've been skating for four years now and all I wanted was to teach you the ropes so that if you ever see a pretty girl you want to impress, you don't make a fool out of yourself, moron!"

Butch couldn't help but frown, this is news to him.

_Mmhmm I do want to learn, but not from the old hag!_

_ But then again she's been at it for four years now, and I do want to impress the ladies-without repeating the accident here. _

He sticks out his hand, "Alrighty then, Butterbutt. I accept your deal."

Kaoru claps her hand on his, "Alright we start tomorrow at three o' clock sharp," she squeeze his hand-_hard_.

"And another thing, do NOT call me Butterbutt, again."

Butch nods weakly, hand turning numb. "You got it,"

She lets go of his hand, twisting her skateboard she rises smoothly across the sidewalk and out the exit to the main street. "...Butterbutt."

* * *

**_~0~0~0~0~0~_**

"Three o' clock sharp, I said" Kaoru growls checking her watch for the fifth time. It was close to 3:30 and no sign of the green Ruff anywhere.

"Oh, why did you have to do this, Kaoru. Right know you could've been playing COD."

She leans back against the bench, she's is waiting next to the water fountain where she cleaned Butch's injure.

"Hope it wasn't because of his cut he didn't come," she whispers. Oh why do I even care! He's the enemy for crying out loud!

Yet somewhere deep inside her, she does care what happens to the green Ruff.

Every since their battle she's been thinking of him none stop. _Where does he live? Its it alright? Does he even have a warm bed to sleep in? A bathroom? A toilet! _

_**"Man, what do you eat? Hamburgers?"**_

_**"Yeah, sure. More like whatever we can find." **_

Kaoru frowns, _he doesn't even eat properly. Does that monkey even takes care of them? _

"Yo! Kaoru, you here!"

Kaoru blinks, Butch was standing right in front of her, head slightly tilt to the right, confuse.

"You blank out or something. I've been calling you for minutes! Even called you Butterb-"

Kaoru sticks up a finger, "Don't you dare, Ruff."

Butch raises his hands in surrender, "Wasn't even gonna mention it. So...what's first? Speed racing? Tricks? Oh! How about skating in the bowl!"

Kaoru smiles a bit, "Nope," She says, popping the "p", "Stand there."

Butch shrugs, "And don't look."

Kaoru gets up and walks behind him, "Walk four steps back."

"For what?"

"Just do it!"

Butch walks four steps back, "Now wh-ahh!"

Kaoru pushes him forward with all her might, he slams his right leg first to steady himself. "What was that for, Puff!"

"That," she said, walking back in front of him. "Was a test to see which foot will be your controller. You see, usually skaters skate facing the right, pushing off with the right while the left acts like a supporter for balance.

That's called regular, I'm a regular. But there are some others who face the left, pushing off with your left while the right is your balance is called goofy."

Butch snicker, "Really? Goofy."

"Yes, goofy. And apparently you are a goofy."

She grabs his skateboard from his hands, "So goofy, I want you to stand on your board. Place your right foot next to the bolts-right there now angle it inward-not that much! Rrright there! Now your left goes on the tail, where that small curve is. Right there, how you feel?"

Butch bends his knees, wiggling on the board. "Believe it or not, its less awkward than the other way."

Kaoru smiles, placing her hand on his back, "Told ya, goofy. Now I'm going to push you gently."

She pushes him letting his skateboard roll softly through the sidewalk. Once he stops Kaoru yells, "Better huh?"

Butch gives her a thumbs up, "Yup, now what."

"Now lets move to the grass."

"Grass!?" he calls out, jogging back to her. Kaoru nods, stepping into the soft, green grass. "Put your skateboard down here."

He lets the board plop down, "G.e.n.t.l.y."

He shrugs, "Oops."

Kaoru sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Forget it, now get on again."

Butch nods, positioning his footing again. "Okay."

Kaoru plops down on the grass, criss-cross. "Now I want you to steer, balance your weight on your left then shift from the right to the left. Move your whole body to the direction you want."

Butch sighs, "Do I really have to do it here?"

"Would you like it on the cement?"

"...No."

"Then do it."

Butch growls but shifts his weight to his left foot, the front of the skateboard rises up and he makes a move to turn it to the right, only his own body move sending him tumbling down. "Ooof!"

Kaoru sighs, "Again."

Butch mumbles but gets on, repeats the action instead to the left his time. Again only his body moves and he tumbles down again.

This time, landing right on top of Kaoru.

"Oof!" Both of them breath out, as air knocks out of their lungs.

Kaoru grunts, closing her eyes. When she opens them to throw off Butch, she found her self staring into two big green orbs.

Kaoru never realize how...beautiful his eyes are. Deep and mysterious yet with a bit of mischief that she likes. Big and olive green like the leaves in summer, her eyes fell to his lips.

Small, but soft and pink with the lower lip fuller than his upper. She wonders how they would feel against her own.

Looks like she wasn't the only one with those thoughts, Butch own eyes are on her lips. He looks back into her own then back at her lips, leaning in.

_Oh this shouldn't happening, this shouldn't be happening! Kaoru! Throw. Him. Off!_, but she found herself leaning in two. His pink lips, just a few centimeters of her own, her eyes fluffier close, her heart beating a thousand miles per hour that she's sure Butch can feel it through their clothes.

"HEY!"

Both teen jump up, Butch scrambles off Kaoru while she moves away from him. Except it was only a small girl yelling at her dog.

Butch clears his throat, eyes darting everywhere except on her. Kaoru the same. "Ahhh, well," she gulps. "Let's do this some other day. Its getting late."

Butch nods, "Y-yeah, good point."

Suddenly Kaoru's belt starts to beep, making the already startled teen jump again. "Oh finally I was starting to forget you ever work!" She says to her glowing green belt.

Butch smirks, "Looks like trouble, and this time it aren't me!"

She smiles and winks, "But next time it might."

Then she runs off through the tall rose bush and Buttercup springs out, flying off while the people around the park cheer at the site of her. Butch smiles, saluting after her flying figure.

"Maybe, Buttercup. Just...maybe."

* * *

**Ta-da! Finish! Hope all you Green lovers enjoyed that. Again this story is for KaoruLovesButchieBoy! Review and until next time. **

**~Child of the Night13~**


End file.
